Late Night Working
by kute-kat509
Summary: Phoenix just lost a bet and he's happy he did. What was it about? POLLYXPHOENIX Rated T for lime! fluff ending cuz i'm a sap for endings like that. PLZ R&R :'D


**Didn't see enough PhoenixXApollo so I'm making up my own! Been fangirling on the fandom for a long time so i though, WHY NOT? I've been so neglectful of my FFnet account (sobs) so if anyone knows where i can get me some PollyXHobo fanart or fanfic, plz tell me. I DON'T OWN. IF I DID IT'D BE AS EASY 3.14 ;A;**

You ever stayed up late at night, doing nothing but work? Sucks, doesn't it? Yeah, that is exactly why I'm mumbling curses as I filter through the numerous files on my current client.

I glanced at the electric clock sitting innocently on the shelf to my right. It was in the shape of the Blue Badger, a gift from Mr. Phoenix. It read '3:05' in blinking red letters, almost taunting me. I sighed dejectedly and turned in my chair to face it completely.

I smiled softly at the small blue contraption, remembering it had been a sort of welcoming present from the beanie wearing man, which was a surprise in itself. I was touched, and had immediately made a place for it where I could see it every day. All of a sudden, I started blushing when I noticed I was staring at it dreamily with a hazy gaze. I cleared my throat and straightened some more papers.

About 20 minutes later, I started frowning. I hated it being so…_quiet_. Normally Trucy or Mr. Phoenix would be doing something strange or bad which would in turn make me scorn them like a mother hen. But sadly, the office was empty and desperately in need of some other people.

I reached under my desk and grabbed the next best thing. Settling it down on my desk, I blew some dust off of the red radio. I plugged it in and started searching for my favorite station when I heard rustling coming from the other room.

I gasped lightly and pressed the off button so I could listen for other sounds better. Once again, I heard the shuffling, but closer than before. Who would be here at this hour? The thought of a robber crossed my mind for a fleeting moment but I suppressed the negative image. I had to be brave!

I tip-toed noiselessly across the lush carpet and went for the door. Thanking the heavens the door didn't creak loudly, I peeked in the hallway. With the light pooling out of my office into the dark hallway, I barely made out a figure a few feet away. I squinted and saw the figure turn in my direction.

"Polly!"

"M-Mr. Wright!?"

The older man chuckled and made his way to my door as I held it open. I looked at him skeptically as soon as the shock passed. And the reason he was here in the middle of the night was…?

"So, wutcha doin'?" he asked casually, a smile set on his face and his hands in his pockets. I coughed nervously and motioned for him to come in.

"Uh, just getting some work done. What about you?"

He heaved a groan as he sat down on the seat in front of my mahogany desk, "Feeling frustrated."

"Feeling frustrated about what?" I asked worriedly, instantly at his side with a hand placed on his shoulder. He glanced at it and his face hardened so I slowly reclined a bit back but kept the worried look on my face.

"I…I have a…_crush_, one would say, on one of my friends," he started, looking at the white wall instead of me. I raised a brow and tried to deny that the wretch in my gut was nothing but the Chinese take-out I had eaten earlier, taking its toll.

"Thing is, I'm afraid that they'll…freak out if I tell 'em."

"Well…" I rung my hands together and tried to rack my brain for something to say, "You'll never know till you tell them, right?"

He turned to me with an intense stare and I could have sworn I was blushing profusely. I coughed some more and turned to the papers on my desk to hide it, albeit badly. He stayed quiet so I was forced to face him again and ask what was wrong.

When I did, at the exact same moment, he leaned his head in. In a fraction of a second, his lips were on mine, his eyes closed. I was stunned and my brain ceased to function until I felt something wet prod at my lips.

I gasped at the odd feeling and it was instantly in my mouth, playing with my tongue. I surprisingly moaned at the sudden new feeling, never having kissed anyone as nearly as good the handsome ex-attorney. I clung to his shoulders for dear life, afraid of falling on my now weakened knees, which was a bit awkward with him still sitting.

Sadly and all too soon, we both ran out of air and needed a breather. I stood there, panting, and leaning over the older man, looking in his eyes for something. I didn't know what, but I kept looking. He then combed his hand through my hair, loosening it, softly saying my name.

"M-Mr. Wright…?" I asked softly, leaning in slightly to the warm hand in my brown locks. Silence was my answer as he grabbed my hips and roughly brought me down so I was sitting in his lap. He started unbuttoning my red vest slightly, leaning into my ear.

"Freaked out yet?" he asked in a low husky voice. I couldn't hold down the whimper that came from my throat. I shifted my position and was painstakingly aware of something poking up at me. Phoenix groaned slightly from my movement and my blush resurfaced tenfold.

"Uhm, n-not…really," I breathed out slowly, his fingers unbuttoning my white shirt now that the vest had been thrown somewhere else. He smiled almost predator like, but that only fueled the thing that was most likely poking back at the man beneath me.

"Good."

* * *

Trucy skipped merrily up to the agency and made her way inside, wondering where she had left her books for school. She only had a few minutes before she'd have to leave for her classes so she went straight for Apollo's room, assuring herself they were there.

She noticed the door was slightly open so she pushed it further and saw her father and her friend under some blankets on the floor, a questionable sticky substance splotched on the carpet.

She shrugged, making sure to avoid stepping on them and refrained from making too much noise. She gave out a quiet cheer when she found her books, sitting neatly in the middle of the desk, as if they had been awaiting her. When she picked them up, she noticed there was a note stuck to the top one.

"_**Trucy,**_

_**We need milk.**_

_**Love, Daddy :Heart:  
**_

_**P.S. You were right about Polly liking me back :)**__** I owe you five bucks, kiddo!"**_

The girl giggled, knowing it would be the first five bucks her dad was happy losing.


End file.
